North Finds Out
by snowing-in-the-spring-time
Summary: North is like a father to Jack, and Jack has been missing for one night. North tries searching at the Warren but now he believes Bunny is sick due to the Warren being a bit 'cold'. Yet Jack is still nowhere to be found. BunnyxJack small smut scene. Over-protective North. Set after the movie. (one shot)


**I hope you like my one shot, ive put a warning where it gets a bit smutty. Yes I have bad grammer.. ect.. meh **** xx I don't own ROTG**

**This story is yaoi meaning BunnyxJack **

.

.

They laid there peaceful, surrounded by blankets and each other. Birds tweeting around them, making a serenity feeling. They snuggled closer as the light glimmered through the window shining upon there slumber, nether wanted to be disturbed. Faces inches away from each other, as their arms and legs tangled around the others, some legs and hands peeking out of the light covers that covered them nicely.

Pillows dressed the soft nest of a bed within the room, the room was laid with timber floors and walls made of earth with roots slightly sticking out as the trees and plants above nestled on top of the home. The home itself was built from a large hill, dug into shape of a home. You could easily miss if you weren't looking close enough. All that stood out where the little circular windows and the large wooden door, but even the door was covered with light moss almost camouflaging it within the green grass walls of the hut.

Each sighed mumbling into one another, as neither of the two wanted to move, they snuggled even closer. Whiskers brushing up against the younger ones face cause both to smile like fools. They enjoyed each presents, of warmth with a mixture of cold and the feeling love until… a loud knocking was heard from outside the room, coming from the front of the house within the green lands. "Bunny?" A loud voice to match, thundered and echoed throughout the silence of the Warren.

Both males eyes shot with open looking at each other is horror "He's gonna skin me if he catches ya in here with me!" nodding, both quickly threw the blankets off, each quickly glancing admiring the other.

The older male was up first, quickly patting down the fur that covered his body. The younger one quickly chucked on his clothes, as his boyfriend quickly helped him with his blue hoody. As the hood ducked over his head he quickly gave him a peck on the lips.

"Quickly before he gets sus" The white haired teen grabbed his large wooden stick ready to flee at any chance he could get. "Bunny? How long do you plan to make a friend wait hm?" The jolly voice made both boys looks towards the door "dammit, why the heck is here" the older male sighed and quickly glanced into a mirror nearby making sure there was no sign of last night's events, he then made his way out of the room and towards the front door that was near the kitchen of his home.

"Yeah I'm commin mate, you know a rabbits gotta rest" He slowly opened the door "yes, this is emergency!" the fat jolly man pointed at the large rabbit whose ears twitched at the noise. "What could possibly make you come all the way down to my warren" he sighed, Bunny was too tired to care because of last night's activities.

"Jack, he is missing!" His eyes shot opened at what his friend had said, his belly tumbled and guilt tripped over him. He felt bad going behind his friends back but he would never accept it, he looked at the kid like he was his own son and he was older than his 'Jolly old friend'.

"Really mate, ya sure he just might be messing with some snow or causing a blizzard somewhere?" North shock his head "Jack did not come home last night" the soft giant looked down saddened by the thought that something must of happened to him. "Nah north mate, you're just looking too much into it, he'll be right" Bunny had a point and North just nodded "you may be right".

North smiled apologizing for causing any worry. He started walking back to his slay, waving his byes to Bunny as he left. Bunny then shut the door and rested his head on the door taking in a deep breath. Bunny quickly made his way back to his nest where Jack should still be located.

When Jack realized that North had left he laid back down in the soft warm nest. Bunny then joined him wrapping his strong arms around his little lover, Nuzzling into his face, marking him with his scent. After all Jack is his mate, and his alone. The only other people that could tell that Bunny had claimed him as his mate was Mother Nature and the Groundhog, and both don't come around too often so it was safe to say North won't find out for a while.

But unknown to them North did grow suspicious, the Warren it was a bit cold compared to normal. But North was still naïve towards these 'certain' things and thought that maybe Bunny was sick. So he went to the only person he knows that could potentially cure Bunny of this 'cold' he was having before it got worst, after all Easter was only a few weeks away.

"North my Jolly dear, what bring you here?" A smooth voice of beauty questioned her long-time friend. A rare visit from North himself must seem important. "I don't want to sound impatient my dear, but I'm a very busy woman" A woman of dark skin and robes of lush green, touch a single flower making it bloom vibrantly. A garden of infinity, the garden of Mother Nature was sight for only the special and selected.

"Mother Nature I believe our old friend E. Aster Bunnymund may be sick" He was soft but held the point of worry. Mother Nature gave North a questioning look and a tint of surprise as she thought. She closed her eyes, feeling the spirit of hope and spring. No he was definitely not sick, if anything the exact opposite.

She giggled sightly "my dear North, no do not worry Bunnymund is not sick, the cold you were feeling was Jack Frost, winter spirit and new Guardian as you already know of" she smiled not knowing what took place before hand. Bunny had told North that he had no idea where Jack was.

"oh I see, so it was Jack that made the Warren… cold" North mumbled and greeted goodbye to Mother Nature and thanked her for sparing some time out of her busy schedule.

_(WARNING: Next part smut details)_

North Immediately flew back to the Warren, landing quietly hoping Bunny hadn't sensed him just yet. Luckily for North, Bunny hadn't sensed him he was far too busy to take note on what going on within the Warren due to the precious white figure straddling his hips.

Moans escaping from the young winter spirits mouth as moved his ass up and down Bunnys cock. Bunnys paws held Jacks hips helping Jacks erotic fast movements, with slight grunts and sighs slipping from his lips. The slapping sound of Jack impaling himself with Bunnys cock was only adding to the stimulating scene that the two have once again caught themselves up in.

"naaa-ahhhh Bu-bunn-yyy" Jack moaned in complete bliss, completely unaware that the brown wooden door to the entrance of the hut was just opened ever so silently. Bunny grunted picking up the pace "ahhhhhh! Bunny yes right there! Fuck me faster" Bunny quickened his pace dramatically causing Jack to moan even louder. "Oh yes bunny! Fuck me hard" Bunny grabbed Jacks hips slamming them into his, Jack supported himself up by grabbing tuffs of fur on Bunnys chest, arching his back in pleasure every now and then.

Poor North stood outside within the kitchen area, pale as a ghost on what he was hearing. His best friend who was at least a few decades older than him and his recently adopted-like son having sex. Oh moon he couldn't believe that Bunny would lay his hands on him.

"naa-AHHHHH!" Jack climaxed all over Bunnys chest. Jacks walls clenched from the climax and after a few more hard slams Bunny finally came, filling Jack up to the brim. Jack dropped onto Bunny chest panting heavily, just listening to Bunnys erratic heartbeat. "hnnn-mm, that was nice" Jack sighed, giggling slightly as he saw Bunny give him a cheeky grin.

"Bloody oath it was" Bunny nuzzled Jack head marking him with his sent once more that day. That's when Bunny sniffed the air, something wasn't right. Within seconds of him having any thought of what or who was in the Warren the door to Bunnys nest swung open with a loud boom.

There was North red in the face from anger, clearly. With one sword in hand pointing directly at the spirit of hope. Jack felt very embarrassed as the blankets were thrown onto the floor, slightly out of reach in his current position and worst of all Bunny was still inside of him.

For Jack to quickly get up would allow North to see too much, but he had already seen and clearly heard enough. So without another thought Jack composed himself. 'If I'm going to do this, I'm going to teach him a lesson, and to show him not to barge into peoples rooms without consequence' Jack rose his ass slightly allowing himself to remove Bunny now limpish cock from his ass, he strutted over to the mess of neglected blankets throwing one to Bunny, and wrapping another Blanket under his arms to it droop down to just rest on his thighs, like a towel.

North was pale, he was hoping he gave them enough time to at least be a tad but decent but no they weren't. He looked over to Jack who now held a slight glare towards his father figure. North could see the white liquid slowly dribble down Jacks thigh, "If you have nothing immediate to say then, can we may please get a bit… more clothes on" Jack sounded relatively upset with his 'father' so north obliged. Not really wanting to see Jack who is just like a son to him in such an indecent way.

"Well ahh that was awkward, I seriously thought he was gonna skin me right here" Bunny clearly sounded concerned of what may come after they get dressed/decent.

They walked out of the room hand-in-hand, wanting to stay strong. North was resting against a wall, his back facing to them. "You know what has been done cannot be undone" North traced his sword with his fingers staring into his own reflection.

"I know mate, but I love him. He's my everythin'" Bunny looked down at his precious little snowflake. Jack smiled back eyes glistening with tears "please North, will you accept our relationship, I can't stand to lose him" Bunny words were pure, no lies within them.

North gave a heavy sigh turning around to face the couple "you know what is at stake yes? If other spirits find out it may make many problems" Both nodded as they have already spoken about the main problem. It wasn't the fact they were different species or both males it was because they were from different elements.

Jack was winter, one day going to become head of winter and Bunny was spring, and held one of the most important holidays when it comes to the human realm. Both were very important spirits so it was going to be challenging. "I love him North" Jack smiled meeting eyes with his father figure, eyes that spoke so much, they almost had a conversation with them.

"Fine, I'll accept" Both males looked happy for a second until North coughed and interrupted their moment of relief "as long as you try your best to keep it hidden and no kissy kissy in front me" both chuckled slightly "yeah mate don't worry" Bunny smiled at his long time then noticed that his eyes went all serious again.

"But Bunny if you EVER hurt Jack, I will skin you alive and make your coat into a lovely jacket, got me yes?" North went from very scary deep voice to his usual jolly self on the last three words, Bunny didn't know what part frightened him more.

"Got it mate" Bunny gave Jacks hand a slight squeeze, Jack only let go as he ran up and gave North a hug, which the Jolly man was happy to give him one back. "Thankyou North" Jack was thrilled that his father figure accepted his relationship with Bunnymund.

North waved goodbye to the couple and gave Jack a curfew for tonight as he had missed him the last night, and Bunny was reluctantly invited to join dinner as well, much to North's annoyance. But if it makes Jack happy then he is happy to.

But North would spend many months trying to remove the images and noises of what he heard that day from his head, and poor Bunny would never understand why North would randomly attack him on occasions.

**This is only a one-shot I hope you like it, I have another story up called Bunymunds lost love which is the same pairing xx **** if you're wondering about the last part, the reason why North randomly attacks bunny is because north remembers the scene he saw 'that day' and gets angry at him. **


End file.
